The Last Of The Black's
by Black-WolfGoddess
Summary: Harry has come to live with Sirius for the summer. Sirius is been depressed lately and Harry wants to know why. Sirius has a daughter? HarryOC


The Last Of The Black's

by Black-WolfGoddess

Black-WolfGoddess : I don't own Harry Potter, all I own is the OC in it and 3 DVD's of Harry Potter.

Summery: Harry has come to live with Sirius for the summer. Sirius is been depressed lately and Harry wants to know why. Sirius has a daughter? Harry/OC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1: The Girl In White **

Harry walked into his godfather's room. Sirius was sitting on the window sill looking out into the rain. One lone tear ran down his face, "Sirius...", Harry voice brock though Sirius thought, Sirius turned his head to face Harry, "what's the matter, you'd been acting like this all week" Harry said in a worry tone, " I guess you'd got to know dear boy" Sirius said with a sigh "today is my daughter's birthday", "daughter, you got a daughter Sirius?" Harry said wide-eyed, "will...yes...but I haven't seen her in along time Harry, she could be dead for all I know....I think if she is still alive she will be 14 years old.", "you mean the same age as me", "yes but just a little ol-...did you hear that" Sirius gaped, "hear what?", "a young girl screaming for help". Harry stop to listen to what Sirius Was talking about. "Help me someone!" a young girls voice rang into Harry's ears, "come on Sirius we got to help her" Harry said running out of the room.

"Someone help me" Yelled a girl with Raven hair, her light blue jeans were torn and her white top was dirty, she was running as fast as she could though the forest. She tripped over a rock and landed on the ground with bang. She turned her head, her amber eyes wide to the sight of 5 big black wolves, she let out a scream and covered her head with her arms, ready for what's coming but it never came, she let her arms down and open her eyes. There was a black dog fright off the wolves and a boy with a wand, ready to fight.

The dog was thrown to a tree and the boy was knocked down to the ground. The wolves started to come closer to the girl, the girl was scared but she also didn't want these people to die. Her eyes glowed yellow, two white dog ears appeared on top of her head and then she started to change into a wolf but she didn't know that the boy saw her. The wolf was all white, her eyes were a light yellow and there was a upside down moon on her forehead. She jumped at the wolves, she scratched one and she bit another. When she was done with them, they ran of with there tails between there legs. The wolf changed back into her human form. the boy was up and the dog will he wasn't a dog anymore, he was human. "Raven.?" Sirius said with a gasped, the girl just nodded her head, "Raven it's you'd..your alive" Sirius said with joy, he ran up to her and hugged her. Raven pulled away "dad I found you'd at last" she said. "how's your mother?" Sirius asked, Raven's face dropped.... " she dead and one how killed her is after me", Sirius eyes widen, "who killed her" "**_Voldemort_**" Raven said in a cold tone her eyes narrowed and glowed yellow and then went back to normal. Harry's blood went cold when she said **_Voldemort_** name, his eyes narrowed. "why is he after you" Harry said in cold tone. "it is a long story believe me......Ok, me and mum was asked if we would join a team, this team goal was to killing **_Voldemort_**. The team was made of some of the words most greatest Witches and Wizards of are time. When **_Voldemrot_** found out what we were doing, he quickly got read of us.....I am the only one who got away" Raven ended, "sounds like he is afraid you'd" said Harry with a smirk, Raven just nodded "you got to hide" Sirius said, "hiding would do me no good, he will still find me and is all cause of this bloody moon on my forehead"Raven pulled back her bang to show a upside down moon. "will you have to stay with us" said Harry, Sirius just nodded "who are you'd anyway"Raven asked "my name is Harry Potter",Raven's eyes widen and a bight smile appeared on her lips, she ran over to him and hugged him. "Harry your alive I thought **_Voldemort_** killed you", her breath ran down Harry neck. Raven pulled back, the sec.Raven pulled back Harry felt cold. "come on it is getting late" said Sirius, they slow walked inside.


End file.
